


Ghostin

by ciara_is_here



Series: 'Alleviate' [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mourning, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Panic Attack, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Redeemed Starscream, Redemption, Starscream/Reader - Freeform, Unrequited Love, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_is_here/pseuds/ciara_is_here
Summary: Starscream has many moments where his thoughts are only about Megatron. It breaks his friends heart.
Relationships: Starscream/Reader
Series: 'Alleviate' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093673
Kudos: 13





	Ghostin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new to the Transformers franchise and fandom, apologies if Starscream seems out of character. I didn't try to make this seem like it would be canon, I just had an idea and I liked it so here we are. I've only seen the first season of the show. This idea came from the song Ghostin by Ariana Grande.

In a bare room of the Autobot base sat Starscream, his wings tucked in and closed off. His digits moved with no purpose as his optics fixed on nothing.

In his head, he was reflecting.

“You’ve hit rock bottom”

His wings shot out, scraping the brick wall behind him brutally. A shriek sounded from him - he clenched his head, with his wrist hitting upside it.  
The door to this room slid open. Someone was here.  
“Starscream? I heard you scream” They ran to seeker’s side, then slowly sat in front of him. After inspecting the room, there was no physical threat. Looking back to Starscream, his wings had scratch marks.  
“Whatever it is, it can’t hurt you” Starscream still had his optics covered by silver reflecting digits. Shakingly, he took them down, there beneath him was the flesh known as Y/N L/N.

Y/N, when they first met, he found they were annoying. Not once did they insult him, taunt him, or even fear him. Just did as they were told by the Autobots, run.

One time Starscream took them, a hostage situation. His master seemed pleased with that scheme.

But again, they did not fear him.

“I think you’re wasting your talents here,” He turned around as they spoke.

“Megatron won’t respect you... so why bother with him?”.

“When he treats you like that”.

Starscream sat up quickly, fixing his posture. “Y/N? I’m fine, just had a pain uh...” Y/N exhaled.  
“You’re holding it in again... about him, right?” His spark endured a quick jolt as their eyes fixed onto his.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Y/N suggested. Starscream nodded.

“Nothing ever felt right, there, with him”.

“I was always on edge then, granted I didn’t help my case with all the backchat and plots against him,” His voice shuddered, taking a gulp. Y/N looked back up to him.  
“That’s what someone in your situation would do... you’re learning from it,” Slowly, they reached their hand to his cold gantlets. Starscream flinched before continuing.

“I hear him sometimes, I don’t know what he’s saying... but it makes me so uneasy,” He experienced Y/N’s warmth, even if it was just their from their hand. 

Silence fell both of them. This affection did the comforting.

"You've hit rock bottom" 

Starscream's head twitched wildly, he groaned lowly. Y/N pressed their palm deeper into his, slowly tracing the cold metal lines.

“I’m loading all of this onto you... that’s not right,” Slowly he sat up.  
“No Starscream, I’m okay with this, I’m glad you’re talking to me instead of bottling it up” Y/N lost their grasp on his hand.

“I'm going for a flight..." He approached the door, no looking back.

"You should rest Y/N”.

Y/N remained on the floor, staring as Starscream left, the doors sliding closed.

It broke their heart.


End file.
